For you, I'd do anything
by Scavenger'sDaughter2
Summary: Reid is the target of an Unsub but his lover Hotch and best friend Morgan get taken as well, but Reid needs to show he is strong. Reid Whump, sexual content, references to rape and abuse. HotchxReid, ReidxUnsub
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Reid whump FanFic. Hope you like it: )**

"You took a step even though you're weak. You fought back tears that almost fell down your cheek."

Unknown

His breath created warm puffs of steam against the cold of the night. He looked at his target through the window of the warmly lit coffee shop. Tonight was finally the night when he would make the doctor pay. He leaned against the wall and smiled. It was worth it though.

The smile that danced on his lips soon turned into a grimace. Two men had taken seats beside his prey.

_This was not supposed to happen! _

He coughed, sending splatters of blood across the discolored snow surrounding the street. The passersby looked at him and swiftly moved to the other side of the street.

He doubled over, sending more rouge raindrops to the ground. He pushed off the wall and stood, wiping his lips. A smile spreading.

_I'm running out of time. Tonight is final; it looks as though this might get a tad more interesting._

**Later That Night At Reid's Apartment**

Aaron and Spencer. That was their secret names, the only ones they went by when in each other's company. But tonight, it was Reid and Hotch. Morgan had insisted on going back to Reid's apartment, making love was not going to be a possibility tonight. Reid didn't seem to mind his company but the friendly flirting with his lover was grating away Hotch's nerves.

_The Hell! Why did Reid even invite that stubborn, pig headed-no, I'm his superior. Teammates don't insult each other, no matter how self-centered one is. I'll just wait until he leaves and then Spencer and I will finally, finally have some alone time._

"Reid, I think you are over thinking this," Morgan said, trying to veer the conversation away from one of their latest cases; a man had been torturing people in groups. The Unsub had been gunned down before Reid could talk to him. He was not entirely convinced.

"Just listen; Marcus Collins , 23, had a steady job at a hospice, he was there every day from 5am to 7pm. He supposedly killed 12 people, all in groups of three and all directly related to each other. Sexual abuse was evident, meaning that he was bi, which was never shown in any of his case reports from those he knew or had dated. That's not the only place where the evidence was flawed; he weighed 122lbs, all of the victims had been taken at relatively the same time. How could someone of that stature subdue three fully grown adults at once?"

"So you're saying he wasn't the Unsub?" Hotch; who had been listening to the debate had now joined in.

"No, I'm just saying it doesn't make sense. I'm almost 100% sure he had help."

Morgan rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Listen kid, we all profiled him, his personality was introvert, type B, no way could he have bonded with someone enough to commit these, highly, highly personal killings."

"Do you know the percentage of serial killers that had help but were never reported as so, leading to more killings?" Reid said as an attempted comeback.

Hotch put his hand up, silencing the argument. "No and I don't want to. When we get back to work on Monday is when we bring this up with Strauss, it is pretty far-fetched but I see your logic. Arguing about it, however, will not help." Hotch hated to reprimand his lover but this was work, the relationship did not change that fact.

Morgan put his hands up in mock surrender. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear you- for now it's dropped."

Hotch looked at Reid who nodded in agreement.

The lights flickered once and then the apartment grew dark. Hotch and Morgan knew of Reid's fear. They both looked at his form, only an outline.

"It's okay; it must have been the fuse box. There's enough light from the outside though, so it's fine," Reid assured them both. It put them both at ease knowing that their little genius was fine with the almost black room.

Reid got up and traced his hand on the couch, moving to the kitchen. "I have a flashlight, I'm sure it's just a loose wire or something."

Both men hopped up, being the dominants they were, they couldn't let him be alone in the dark.

"I'll go with you," they both said in unison. They looked at each other, Hotch had a surprised look on his face but it was lost in the darkness.

"We'll both go," Hotch corrected.

_Dammit, the moment I get some alone time from this emotionless giant, I'm definitely gonna take him. I swear if he wasn't here I'd already have Pretty Boy moaning for me,_ Morgan thought, angry. Luckily for him, Hotch didn't have night vision or for that matter, the ability to read thoughts.

Reid said a quick okay and turned on the flashlight, pointing at the ground as to not blind anyone.

His hand touched the door knob but he paused.

Morgan stood behind him. "Dude, open the door."

Reid put his head against the door and put his finger to his lips. There was a mechanical hissing coming from the other side.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered to Morgan and Hotch.

He turned the knob but the door wouldn't budge. A white, chemical smelling smoke flooded the underside of the door.

Morgan's eyes went wide and he grabbed Reid by the shoulders and threw him back. All three stepped away but it was too late, the gas was already in their lungs.

Reid was the first to fall, right into Hotch's arms. Morgan stumbled and Hotch felt the darkness closing in, coughs from polluted air filled the silence. Hotch shouted something but it fell on deaf ears, for they were all falling, right into the hands of their worst nightmare.


	2. Round 1

**If you are sticking with this story, thank you. I appreciate reviews. Chapter 2**

"The problem is, dreams don't come true. It's the nightmares that always seem to become the reality."

~Unknown

Reid was the first to awaken from a harsh punch to the stomach. His eyes opened with a snap and his first instinct was to grab at the violent force. His hands however, did not move. They were chained to the wall above his head.

The fog lifted slowly from his mind, he looked up at the dark pillar in front of him, and all that met him was a grin.

"Who-who are you?" Reid stammered, frightened. He didn't turn his head, he didn't dare, but he could hear the soft breathing of who he hoped were his friends.

The question seemed to upset the Unsub. He raised his hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"Who am I? Who am I? Why don't you ask my dead brother, gunned down by your men! He didn't deserve that, for God's sake, he was just following me!"

The gears in Reid's head finally started to turn. Marcus Collins had an older brother, by the looks of it.

"So-it was you?"

The Unsub seemed to regain his composure. He ran a hand through his dark hair, he was very attractive, standing at about 6''3, with a good build to match.

"There's the genius that I know!" He theatrically bowed. "You can call me Ronnie."

"Please, just, just let us go-" Reid begged.

Ronnie tapped his chin with fake exasperatation and crossed his arms.

"Now if I do that, we can't play our game."

"Game?"

"Yes, let's play a game. The rules are simple; follow my orders you live but disobey…"

"You'll kill me?" Reid guessed.

"No, but you are gonna wish I did," his smile broadened, twisting Reid's stomach in knots.

He heard a grunt from beside him and broke eye contact with Ronnie to see Hotch and Morgan regaining consciousness.

Morgan lifted his head slowly and Hotch's legs kicked slightly, which he would have thought cute if the situation wouldn't have been so serious.

Ronnie clapped his hands, the smile still in place.

"Well that's everyone! I want to let you all get a little comfortable, you _will_ be here awhile," Ronnie chuckled and exited through the metal door at the far end of the basement-like room.

Morgan's eyes were wide. "What-what the hell is going on?"

His hands moved above his head, rattling the chains.

Hotch's eyes focused on his beaten lover, a surprising rage flooding through his body.

He clenched his fists. "Reid, what is happening?"

Reid hung his head. He knew exactly what this Unsub was going to do, just like all of the other groups, but he wasn't going to tell them that. No; they would think him too weak.

He explained how they were going to play a game and spared the details of Marcus and Ronnie being brothers.

He knew what was coming but it didn't make sense because for some reason, even though there were other members on the team, he was going after Reid; it seemed that was where all of his interests were focused.

"It doesn't add up, if he specifically wanted our team, why us? This seems too coordinated for a random kidnapping and federal agents no less," Morgan stated angrily.

"Morgan, please, losing your head will not help us," Hotch said stone-faced. Inside though, he was in turmoil. He knew Reid wasn't being completely honest, part from his profiling and part from their relationship.

"Reid, is there anything else this Unsub-well, Ronnie told you that could help?"

Reid shook his head. Speaking was beginning to hurt his ribs.

They spent the next several hours profiling and trying to figure all of it out. Reid just kept his head down, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was to come.

The door opened with a loud clang and the three agents looked up. Ronnie stood in the doorway.

"So, how are we doing this fine evening?" He chimed, walking towards them.

"What the hell! You kidnap us and then try to make conversation? Why don't you let me go and see how long that smile lasts?" Morgan shouted. Hotch glared and Reid turned his head, a pleading look in his eyes.

"It seems the Doctor did not explain the rules clear enough." He stepped in front of Reid and drew a gun from the breast pocket of his jacket. He aimed it right between his eyes.

Reid said nothing and wore a blank face. Morgan looked shocked.

"Wait, wait, I was the one who yelled please, punish me, not him," Morgan begged, he couldn't let Reid die.

Before the words could escape Ronnie's open mouth, Reid spoke.

"Morgan, it's fine. He won't kill me."

Ronnie raised his eyebrow and cocked the pistol. "Oh, really? Are we so sure about that?"

Reid just looked him in the eyes. "Yes, not right now at least. You wouldn't be able to enjoy the game, right?"

Ronnie lowered the pistol and with no hesitation put the gun in his jacket.

"Wait, what's happening?" Hotch spoke.

"Oh? You didn't tell them did you? Well, I'll do it then. To keep you all in line and to hurt all of you, Reid will be punished. If you make attempts of escape or so much as raise your voice, I will hurt him. Understand?"

All three shook their heads in understanding.

"Now, I'm going to unchain you but if any of you try something I'll shoot the doctor, got it?"

He moved in front of each one and undid the locks.

He backed away; he had taken out the gun to show he was serious.

"This can be considered Round 1."

Each of them stood up and Morgan and Hotch stared at Reid. What was this guy going to make them do?

"Agent Hotchner, grab the Doctor's arms and put them behind his back."

He did so, with extreme hesitation.

"Good, now Agent Morgan, punch Agent Reid."

Morgan just looked at him. "What?"

"You heard me, either you do it now or I shoot him in the leg."

Morgan moved in front of Reid. "It's okay, I trust you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Morgan mouthed with tears threatening to spill over.

He punched him in the ribs but at the last second he aimed for the stomach.

Ronnie clapped in the background.

"Very good, but why don't we try more, okay?"

Morgan punched; Reid held in the grunts of pain, he would not let the Unsub get off on his pain.

"Again."

He tried to miss any vital organs and bones but it was difficult.

"Again."

Reid lost track of the punches and blackness etched at his vision. He fought against it though, fought against that warm, fuzzy sleep that would take away all of his pain. He couldn't though, that showed giving up and he would never give up.

"Again."

Reid grunted in pain and finally slumped over, the stabbing pain making it almost impossible to breath.

**Hey everyone, so what did you think? Review…**


	3. Round 2

**All of the support I've been getting makes me really happy!**

Ronnie left an unconscious Reid and two disheveled agents.

Hotch cradled his head gently, while Morgan patted his cheeks in an attempt to wake him.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, wake up," he cued.

Reid's eyes fluttered open and he sat up violently, his body remembering the abuse it had just taken. He panted and looked around. Rubbing his sore chest, he looked at his friends who were undoubtedly hurt by his remaining silent.

"Listen, I-I'm sorry, I knew you would just say no but, I really couldn't tell you," he apologized, not making eye contact with either.

Morgan placed his hand on one shoulder while Hotch did the same to the other.

Hotch spoke first. "We aren't mad; we already know the emotional toll on you is worse so we are fine."

"Yeah, okay besides the whole torture thing, speaking of, I'm sorry, man," Morgan said regretfully.

"I'm okay, just a little sore," Reid said wincing as he tried to straighten his back.

Morgan ruffled his short, brown hair. "Yeah, _a little_," which made all three giggle.

Hotch grew serious once again. "We need a game plan, before it gets any worse."

"Well, I know that playing along with an Unsub's game is a last resort but as delusional as this one is, do you think it'd be smart to?" Reid asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know," Morgan shook his head.

"This whole case is messed up," Reid said crossing his arms. Morgan and Hotch stared.

"You mean the whole torture game thing?" Morgan asked.

"No, I mean, Ronnie is clearly patient. Each group was taken 3 months apart from each other and he would stock his victims for months before that. Why is he racing into this now? His brother was only killed a little over a week ago."

"Brother?" Hotch asked.

Reid blushed; forgetting an important detail was something he should not have done, especially with his eidetic memory. "Yeah, this whole thing is a vendetta against me, for some reason, because he thinks in some way it was my fault his brother, Marcus, was killed."

The two agents nodded. "If that's the case, then this may not be about the death of his brother. What if he was following you before his death and is just using this twisted game as an excuse?" Morgan reasoned.

_That makes sense, Reid had been saying he might've been being followed a few months ago, but I had written it off as an after-case-paranoia. God, I'm so stupid, I should have listened! _Hotch mentally screamed.

"Okay, so he has been watching you for a while now but is now putting his plan in motion. We need two key pieces of information. 1) How long, if at all, has he been watching and 2) if his brother wasn't the trigger, why is he acting now?" Hotch stated.

"How are we gonna find that-" Morgan started but the door opened.

Ronnie and another man walked in, carry something under a cloth.

"Well, looks like the Doctor is up, perfect! Now we can move on to Round 2!"

"It's only been an hour," Morgan said, resisting the urge to jump up and attack the bastard right where he stood.

Ronnie glared. "I make the rules and I feel like Round 2 right now, problem?" He antagonized.

Morgan shook his head, he didn't take the bait.

"Now, Eric, go and chain Agent Morgan and Agent Hotchner to the wall please." The one presumably named Eric followed Ronnie's orders. He was clearly afraid of the man but stuck with him, Reid noted.

After completing the task he picked up the object once again. "Reid, stand up and remove your shirt."

Reid looked puzzled but complied none the less.

"Good, now stand against the wall with your hands up." Reid did as commanded and turned towards the wall. He heard a gasp from Morgan and Hotch.

"Listen Pretty Boy, it's gonna be okay," Morgan reassured.

"Eric, please…" Ronnie said happily.

Just as Reid was going to turn his head, he felt a hot spike on his right shoulder blade. He screamed in spite of himself but the pain would not subside. Two strong hands, Ronnie's, held his to the wall.

No matter how much he screamed he would not let a single tear fall. After an agonizing eternity, the hot spike was removed. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the air.

Ronnie took his hands off of Reid's and he would have fallen but Eric caught him under the arms and laid him gently on his stomach.

Reid was on the edge of consciousness and could vaguely hear Hotch and Morgan's angry cries.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM**

Ronnie and Eric exited the room, taking away the bucket and poker. They unchained the agents before leaving, saying he would come back and do it again if either got up before the door was closed.

The moment the door shut both raced towards him. Morgan reached him first.

He inspected the wound. The brand was a jagged sun with a hole in the middle where the poker had entered the flesh.

That was Hotch's breaking point. He held Reid in his arms, careful of the wound. He kissed his smooth lips, wishing for everything to be over. A tear fell down his cheek.

Morgan sat wide eyed as he witnessed his boss planting a kiss on his Pretty Boy's lips.

"The hell, man!" He shouted.

Hotch took his eyes off Spencer's sleeping face, just realizing what he did in front of Morgan,

"It's fine," he reassured.

"Like hell it is, he's sleeping and, and you're his boss and-"

"Morgan, we have been going out for a few months," Hotch said calmly. He had to know, he would find out eventually anyway.

Morgan's heart stopped.

He would never get to love his Spencer, he was already taken.

**Okay, so, how are you all liking it? Reviews are always welcomed: 3**


	4. Round 2 and a half

**Hey everyone thanks for all of the reviews!**

**I do Not own Criminal minds.**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCM**

"The pain of the mind is worse than the pain of the body."

Publilius Syrus

The realization hit him hard and Morgan's head spun.

"You two were involved the whole time and never once brought it up with m- the team! We are practically a family and you lied about something so important!" He shouted, he didn't blame Spence but he as sure as hell wasn't gonna let Hotch get away with it. He was Reid's superior, not to mention the age difference between the two…

"Derek, I know this must be a surprise but can we not focus on this right now. We need to focus all of our energy on getting out with Spencer still intact," Hotch reasoned.

"You can be mad at me all you want but can we please not fight at a time like this, for His sake?"

Morgan glared one last time at Hotch before giving up, for the moment anyway.

"There is most likely a camera watching every second of this and if Ronnie has been stalking Reid for months than he knows about our relationship and will most likely use that against us in some way," Hotch spoke in his boss-tone.

"We need to get in his mind," Hotch said.

Morgan nodded. "Right, so I'm a sadistic, narcissistic psychopath."

"I'm dominant in every aspect of life and can't hold a relationship due to my control problems," Hotch added.

"I have a little brother who is submissive and willing to do whatever it takes to please me. Some would say I'm sociopathic but subconsciously I do care for my brother."

"When said brother is starting to get recognized, I start to target those investigating," Morgan said.

Hotch nodded. "Right and when my little brother is killed, instead of blaming myself, the one who forced him to help me kidnap, rape, and torture those people, I go after his pursuers."

"But we're missing something, why would he act on it now? Why not wait until he had the whole team together? I know Reid was the one who first found Marcus but why him specifically and this kidnapping wasn't like the rest, it was sloppy. The others had been subdued in areas where there were no witnesses, none being attacked in their own homes. So why did he rush this?"

"Exactly," Hotch said "what if he is running out of time?"

Morgan's brow furrowed. "You mean like dying?"

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know but there has to be something that is rushing his plans."

Reid stirred. Both agents looked down with their hearts in their throats.

He slowly opened his eyes and winced. He looked up at Hotch with eyes so innocent he couldn't believe someone would dare lay a finger on him.

"Aaron?"

"I'm here baby, it's gonna be ok," he gently replied.

He pressed a kiss to his forehead. Reid's eyes opened in shock, his secret lover was kissing him in front of his best friend!

Hotch noticed the panic in Spencer's eyes. "It's alright, he knows."

Reid's body language relaxed and he sighed. "Not to state the obvious but I feel like I've been run over with a car. Twice," he stated with closed eyes. Both agents smiled.

Hotch made soothing circles on his lover's back. "I know and you've been so strong."

"We know something now and maybe with that information we can get out of here" Morgan said.

Reid tried to sit up a little in Hotch's arms. His lover took the hint and sat him up in his lap; carefully laying the younger's head on his shoulder.

"And what would that be?" said the younger agent, opening his eyes.

"He's running out of time. We don't know how but it's the only explanation we have right now and we are going with it," Hotch said.

Reid nodded, contemplating the information. "It makes sense," he concluded.

The door opened. All three mentally prepared for another round of torture but instead Eric meandered into the room, a cardboard box under one arm and a gun in the other.

Stepping forward, he put the box down several feet away from the agents. "Ronnie has instructed that I give you these supplies. Consider it a reward for making it this far in the game without breaking any major rules. I will come back in one hour and fetch the things you do not need. Make an attempt at escape and I will not hesitate to shoot the Doctor." Eric calmly rotated and walked out of the room, confident that his threat had its intended meaning.

Hotch still had his arms wrapped around his young lover while Morgan got up to retrieve the box.

He set it down and front of them and one by one, pulled out its contents. They had been given four bottles of water, some rags, three emergency responder type blankets and what looked to be peanut butter sandwiches.

Before eating, Hotch laid Reid on his stomach and wet one of the rags they were given.

Morgan put a protective hand on his head, smoothing the short, chestnut hair. He liked his long hair but Reid looked even younger with short hair, making him that much more of a turn on for both Morgan and Hotch.

"This is going to hurt," Hotch said bitterly, knowing he could do nothing to help his lover.

Reid just nodded. Hotch pressed the dampened rag to the burn, making Reid hiss with pain.

Morgan ran his hands up and down the back of his head, trying his best to comfort him.

After they cleaned Reid's wounds, Hotch sat him against his chest, and wrapped him in one of the blankets.

"Do you think he poisoned the food and water?" Morgan questioned, eyeing the sandwich in his hand.

"What choice do we have?" Hotch responded. Reid had been falling in and out of consciousness against Aaron's chest. The two lucid agents inhaled their sandwiches and each drank from a bottle of water.

Aaron gently shook Reid and told him to eat but he just shook his head. He didn't give up.

"Come on baby, just a little bit," Hotch prodded.

By the end of the hour they had gotten Reid to eat the sandwich and drink some water but after that he was unresponsive. Morgan pressed his hand to Reid's forehead. It was a little warmer than he'd hoped.

"Do you think he might be getting sick?" Morgan asked.

Hotch stare down at Reid and pressed a gentle kiss to his head.

"I hope not."

The door opened once again to reveal Eric. He brandished a gun, neither agent was surprised.

"If either of you need to use the restroom, now's your chance," Eric said, eyeing the now empty box.

Hotch helped Reid groggily stand up as the three were taken to use the bathroom at gun point.

When they returned to the room, Eric picked up the box. "Ronnie is resting now; I suggest you do the same." He turned and walked out, not needing to threaten them.

The already dim lighting was turned off completely, meaning that suggestion was a command.

Hotch faced Reid and gave him a kiss in the dark while Morgan lie on his other side, both thinking only one thing; No matter what, Reid was going to be okay and they would make sure of it.

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long update time. I hope this will satisfy your needs for now**

**;) I love reviews!**


	5. Round 3

**I want to thank everyone that has favorite/ followed/ reviewed! I'm terrible with writing responses**** please enjoy this chapter of For you, I'd do anything…**

"Sometimes, the best way to help someone is just to be near them."  
_Veronica Roth_

Hotch was the first to wake. It took a moment to remember and when it did it all came rushing back. He opened his eyes and looked down at his young lover.

Reid's eyes were shut tight and his sleep looked disturbed. Hotch sat up and pushed Morgan's shoulder.

"Morgan, get up."

Hotch surveyed his surroundings, there was no way to tell how long they had slept. The lights had come on and he had major muscle stiffness so his best guess was five hours.

Morgan sat up rubbing his neck and groaned. Hotch ignored him and instead pulled Reid up to his chest from where he had be lying on his side.

As gently as he could, he shook him.

Automatically his eyes opened and he flinched away from his lover's touch, obviously not fully awake but it pulled on Hotch's heart.

Reid grunted.

"Hey Spence, how you feeling?" Hotch said quietly, not wanting to frighten him again.

He groaned. "My back, it's on fire. I think it's safe to say I'm developing something."

Morgan reached forward and mimicked his earlier action. He felt like a furnace.

The agents looked at each other, wearing the same worried look.

Reid turned his head away from the light and nuzzled Hotch's shoulder.

"Let's ignore it." He made the attempt but his friends weren't going for it.

"No sleeping," Morgan said.

Reid glanced at him through squinted eyes and just shut them again.

"S'lemme sleep."

Hotch patted his arm.

"You have to stay awake, babe."

Morgan internally cringed at the pet name. Reid made no attempts to move so instead Hotch just laid him on his side where he curled in on himself to stay warm because the blanket was taken away from him. The burn was an angry red and the signs of infection were clear.

Reid shivered.

Morgan found his abandoned shirt.

"Should we put this back on him? I know it'll hurt but he has a fever…"

Hotch agreed. He just wanted to make his love feel better.

Morgan helped sit him up and he couldn't help stare at Reid's pale chest. He was so skinny. His eyes traced every bone. His pronounced collar bone, every rib with paper thin skin stretched over them, protecting his heart and lungs. When his eyes raked lower he saw the slight in cave of his stomach and his hipbones that jutted out like knives. The bruises littering his stomach made Morgan's throat close and his eyes burn. He had caused those bruises. He had hurt Reid.

He didn't get much time to look before that beautiful torso was covered once more by Reid's t-shirt with 'Fight Club' printed across the chest. Morgan had been surprised that he owned something like that but someone had run into him with coffee while on the way to his apartment. The black shirt fit him perfectly and Morgan's mouth watered thinking about ripping the shirt off that lithe body…

Hotch made quick work of putting on the shirt. Morgan's feeling for Reid were clear; it was obvious. He didn't even need to profile him. Morgan was a colleague and friend but he wasn't about to share Reid with him.

Reid didn't move once while they put his shirt on him, which worried Hotch more.

The door opened and Morgan hoped that maybe it was just Eric. He had no such luck.

The duo walked through the door. Hotch had no idea how he was to protect Reid against this man.

He shook Reid in an effort to wake him up and this time it worked. He groggily opened his eyes, when they landed on Ronnie's face he was wide awake.

"If you are all awake then it's time for round 3, if I'm not mistaken?" Ronnie asked, as if challenging either agent to speak up.

Morgan was fuming. Was he just supposed to sit by and let this happen?

Ronnie looked at the three and turned to Eric who stepped forward with a small, paper bag.

"We know of Reid's little habit and I want you, Hotch, to administer the drug."

Hotch's eyes opened wide when he saw Eric pull out a clear bottle and syringe. Dilaudid.

Hotch felt Reid jump slightly when the drug was pulled out.

"I…I can't give him that…" Hotch said quietly.

"Oh, have no fear. The syringe is sterile and this amount will not harm him," Ronnie said with a smile.

Hotch just glared back. He was patronizing him and it just fueled his rage.

"Hotch…it's okay…" Reid said.

"Spence, I can't…"

Reid just looked at his lover and he squeezed his hand.

Wordlessly Eric stepped forward and handed the needle and vile to Hotch. Reid faced his lover and displayed his long, pale arm.

Hotch prepped the drug and Reid looked him in the eyes.

He kept his gaze as Hotch stuck the needle in and injected the poisonous drug into his loves arm.

The agent pulled the needle out and Reid's pupils instantly dilated.

Eric almost ripped the supplies from Hotch, not wanting to give him a weapon if he got the courage to attack.

Ronnie clapped his hands.

"Excellent! Now we can truly begin this round."

Morgan and Hotch looked at him in confusion.

"But we just did what you asked."

"Yes and now that's over we can begin."

They still didn't understand. Ronnie just looked at Eric who was standing to the right of Hotch.

"Please get the doctor."

With the same speed that grabbed the needle from Hotch, he grabbed Reid's arms and dragged him from his lover. Reid made no resistance, he was too far gone. And because of Reid's body weight, which was probably 40 pounds from where it should have been, Eric was able to effortlessly take him to Ronnie.

Hotch and Morgan both jumped up but Eric had set Reid at Ronnie's feet and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Hotch's heart. He honestly didn't care if he was shot but he did care about leaving Reid so he stopped.

"Now isn't the time to get courageous, Agents."

Knowing that neither would attack he knelt down to Reid whose eyes were open, but unseeing.

Reid had somehow managed to stay in the upright position and he looked lost.

Ronnie pet his hair and licked his lips. His hand drifted lower and he caressed his neck.

"I can see why you boys like him, he is a beauty. And his skin is so soft…" Ronnie cooed.

His hand slipped under the collar of Reid's t-shirt and pressed at his collar bone.

He looked at Eric and then at the agents, a devilish smile on his face. He leaned forward and kissed Reid's lips. His hand moved to Reid's lower back, pulling him closer.

"What do you say agents? Can I try him out?"

**Dun… Dun… Dun…Cliff hanger! Hope you liked the chapter. I'm taking suggestions for some other Torture rounds, just PM me**


	6. Round 3-its not over

**The feedback I've been getting is amazing. Thank you so much! And I had a review that has me addressing something: I don't want this to be like other Criminal Minds Kidnap/Torture Fanfics, I want only the perspective of the people involved. The rest of the Team should just be assumed to be looking for them. The reason for this is because when I read Fanfics that change perspectives I usually just skip it, I just want the action! Ok, so here's the next chapter**** for those of you who don't want Reid to get hurt, sorry**

"It hurts because it matters."

-John Green

"What do you say agents? Can I try him out?"

Hotch's jaw dropped almost comically. He had imagined something like this was going to happen but speculation and reality are two very different things and Hotchner was scared.

"If you fucking…touch him…"Morgan fumed.

Ronnie just looked at him and laughed.

"I don't think you are in the position to be making threats, Agent."

Morgan glared and charged at Ronnie, seeing red. Out of nowhere, Eric stepped in front of his 'Leader' and clocked Morgan in the nose.

He stumbled back and before he could go again Hotch stepped forward and roughly grabbed his arm. Eric had the gun pointed at Reid's head.

"Agent Morgan, control yourself," Hotch said, stone-faced. Morgan glared daggers at his superior.

"Hotch, how can you just…?" Morgan stopped; he saw the anger in Hotch's eyes and felt the grip on his arm tighten painfully. He shut up.

"Now that you boys are done just sit down, stop talking and watch. If there is another attack like that, your little Doctor over here. Will. Get. Shot. Am I clear?"

The agents wordlessly nodded and lowered themselves to the floor. Each at a loss.

Ronnie turned his attention back to Reid.

"Eric, come help me."

Eric sat down Indian-style and grabbed Reid by the arms, pulling him onto his lap. His head lolled to the side and he groaned. It was obvious to everyone in the room that he had no idea what was happening.

Ronnie sat on his knees in front of the two, smiling. He began petting Reid again and with help from Eric took off his t-shirt.

His eyes were filled with lust at the site before him and he licked his lips.

"Oh, he is beautiful…" Ronnie said. He bent forward and undid the button on Reid's jeans.

Morgan watched and took his eyes off the scene long enough to gauge Hotch's reaction. He was tensed up with his jaw set, his hands clenched to the point of drawing blood.

Ronnie took off Reid's boxers, leaving him naked in Eric's lap. Ronnie stared at Reid's flaccid member lying against his thigh.

Hotch watched in horror as his lover was undressed and his blood boiled when he saw the bulge in Ronnie's, how could he be getting turned on by raping someone who was helpless?

Eric knew what Ronnie wanted. He had one arm wrapped around Reid's chest to keep him from falling and the other grabbed his chin. With skilled movements he squeezed painfully, trying to elicit some kind of reaction from the Doctor.

Eyes closed, Reid shook his head, trying to stop the pain that shot through his jaw. His eyes opened but were unseeing.

Ronnie undid his own pants and pulled out his fully hard erection and Eric, with hand still on Reid's jaw, bent the agent's head in such a way that he was staring at Ronnie's pride.

Reid just looked at it and up at Ronnie, his high mind clearly not understanding.

Ronnie smiled.

With one hand he grabbed the back of Reid's neck and he instantly complied, not having the strength or mindset to do anything else and a small noise came from the young agent. His back was hunched over and his face hovered over Ronnie's length, with his hand tangled in Reid's hair.

No warning came and Reid's mouth was invaded with the thick, throbbing cock.

Reid was good at giving head, Hotch could tell anyone. So it was no surprise that within seconds Ronnie was moaning.

He could feel Reid's hot and wet mouth envelope his aching member and when that practiced tongue tentatively touched his tip and worked its way around the base, he let out a groan.

The hand in Reid's short, soft chestnut hair tightened. Ronnie's eyes stopped watching Reid and instead closed. His head tipped back.

It felt amazing, in every sense of the word. After a minute or so when the young agent started to gag from lack of air, Ronnie only shoved his dick further down that smooth, wet throat. His hips bucked up and Reid was full on choking, Ronnie didn't want the pleasure to end but reluctantly allowed Reid air.

He removed his aching member, which was already leaking pre cum and yanked Reid's head up so his face was again hovering.

The young agent greedily sucked in oxygen, subconsciously knowing it would be stolen away again. And he was right; the hand in his hair tightened again and brought his head down onto that long cock.

The sound of wet licking and moaning soon filled the air again.

Hotch's pants were getting tight as he watched his lover have to forcibly blow another man. He himself didn't understand; the site should have repulsed him. Only he was allowed to be touched so intimately like that by Reid, not some prick with a serious God complex. How could he be getting turned on?

As for Morgan, he was disgusted.

Not by his Pretty Boy, he could never be disgusted with him, but with Ronnie. Reid had no idea what was going on, in his mind he was probably just having a very erotic dream or maybe he was having a nightmare. But Morgan was glad he was high. Reid was such a private person.

Garcia often made a show of it; when she talked dirty to Morgan on the phone in front of others he was clearly uncomfortable. The Agent couldn't imagine what Reid would do if he was forced to give a blow job and he falsely hoped that would be it, front of his best friend and his lover, both of which are co-workers.

Ronnie thrust into Reid's mouth one last time before he roughly yanked Reid up by his hair and shoved him against Eric's chest who, panting and slight blush, not even mentioning the bulge hidden by Reid's skinny body, also wanted to 'try him out'.

Ronnie took a deep breathe and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Enough of that, Eric! Spread his legs."

Eric nodded and leaned Reid back. His arms rested lazily at his sides and he was alternating between shutting his eyes and blinking slowly, staring at things that weren't there. It was also plain to see the drug affecting him, like clockwork he would shake and tremble and fall limp again.

Hotch couldn't watch this. He was half hard as it was and he didn't need Eric manipulating his arousal somehow for his twisted games. And he couldn't live with himself as a man if his lover was raped in front of him and he did nothing, even if it meant just trying to talk.

Eric put his hands behind Reid's knees and spread his legs, leaving full access for Ronnie.

Hotch made one last attempt, he knew pleading to his humanity would not work, it was the surest thing they had in the profile, but they had not attempted it.

"Ronnie, please. Don't do this, he's already suffered enough," Hotch said, his voice hoarse from arousal and fear.

Ronnie didn't even look at him.

"What? Didn't I say no talking? Remember what the punishment is."

Eric had the gun clasped lazily in one of his hands and from experience both of the Agents knew how fast he was. Risking it would end up in the death of their youngest.

Ronnie focused back on Reid. He took hold of his still soft penis. He stroked it a few times to have it fall flat.

Hotch glanced at Morgan who seemed just as lost as he was. There was no stopping it. They were about to witness the rape of the one they both loved, the one that they would fight over.

Ronnie seemed to grow frustrated at the lack of arousal coming from Reid, which shouldn't have surprised him.

He was stark naked with his head lolling on someone's toned shoulder with something very large and very hard prodding at his lower back where his butt was minutes ago, two hands painfully cupped the bend of his legs so that he was completely exposed and his feet just barely touching the ground and now there were a pair of hands touching his privates, neither of these men were his lover and none of these actions were consensual. Excuse him for not getting a turned on.

Oh yes, Spencer Reid knew all of this but could do nothing. He was still in his mind arguing. There were many questions and hypothesis' but some made more sense than others or maybe it was that he could only remember some and the others got lost in the shit storm which was his mind:

This was all some crazy nightmare, he had been having many nightmares lately, which really wasn't a surprise considering his line of work and his track record with Unsubs

He finally broke down and shot up the stash of Dilaudid he had hidden away in his apartment and this was his minds way of getting back at him for relapsing

This was all real.

He knew that something had altered his mind, the details on the days, weeks even, leading to this nightmare were all but out of his reach, he couldn't hold on to thoughts for more than a couple of seconds before something else popped up in his mind and he had to focus and try to get back on track. Everything was a distraction… the steady heartbeat in his ear. Slightly elevated but not erratic, he was trying to control his breathing-FOCUS. He had an eidetic memory for Christ's sake! It was impossible for him to forget and he couldn't even remember where he was. Whatever this was, it didn't matter because he had no control over his body.

When this began he was playing with Jack in the backyard. The kid had really taken a liking to him and was happy for his dad for finding someone after Haley.

He was on the swing next to Jack feeling slightly nauseous and stiff, that same steady strum in his ear. That couldn't have been his own heart, he turned his head and the volume increased. That's when the pain in his jaw came and he opened his eyes to himself and Hotch in the bedroom. Only, it wasn't his Hotch. This Hotch was rough with him and when he looked into Hotch's-not his Hotch he repeated- eyes, all he saw was blackness.

Not-Hotch had his hand on the back of his neck and pushed his head down onto his cock and Reid knew by the feel that this wasn't his lover, this imposter was well endowed but Hotch was bigger. There was someone behind him, holding him.

Then he couldn't breathe and when the choking started he thought okay, that's it. Time to wake up, but he didn't. His head was pulled up by his hair which made him groan in pain and sweet oxygen filled his lungs. On instinct his body took in extra air quickly, preparing for another round.

He didn't know what this was but he knew it wasn't good. In this nightmare, oh how he wished it was just a nightmare, he could feel everything, more so even. That's what made his mind drift to Dilaudid, the sensory overload were both good and bad in his drug days. Good if you are high while having sex, not forced sex but slow and gentle or just taking a lukewarm bath, bad, well, bad in any other situation when high, everything was usually too much and it becomes obvious when you start flinching at every shutting door and dropped pencil.

If felt like bugs had invaded under the outer most layer of his pale skin, just out of his reach, their insistent moving made his skin crawl and if he could just satisfy that itch maybe he would stop feeling so damn jittery.

When he first became somewhat lucid, if one could call it that, the hand tangled in his hair that had been pulling and directing his head made him want to scream, he could feel every hair in that tight fist being yanked and his throat being rubbed raw from the friction of the cock being thrust in and out mixed with the lack of proper lubrication but no sound came for his vocal cords. He felt something close to his shoulder blade. It wasn't pain; it was just tingly and hot. His mind refused to work and he had no idea what could be causing such a sensation so his plan? One problem at a time.

He was scared. He hoped wherever Hotch was that he could forgive him for feeling fear; he loved Hotch more than he had ever loved anyone and was afraid, even now, of disappointing him.

He wanted so much to be like his older lover; strong and brave.

So even though Reid was scared and the warmth that was starting in his stomach and touching every part of his body and beckoning him to relax, making him flinch from the euphoric feeling and break out in goose bumps, he fought. He screamed inside his own head, trying to show he wasn't going to give up even though no sound was made. He fought his own body, sifting through the layers of dreamlike imagery, he watched as Not-Hotch turned into a disfigured beast then slowly into a man, a man he recognized but couldn't name, he seemed _really_ important but his identity eluded him. The other hallucination, that's right; he knows they are not real even if he sees them. He rationalizes in his mind the things he sees.

He knows blood covering the floor is proabably not there. The cave like walls may or may not actually be there but he knows for a fact the birds that fly in circles above their heads can't be real. Even if he determines what's real and what's fake, the visions remain but they are pushed to the back of his mind. They only a problem if he doesn't concentrate.

Some fail to dissipate however, no matter how hard his attempts are at concentrating. He is left with words floating through the air. Most were his thoughts, the ones that were fleeting and fast raced through the air and dissolved like smoke while others remained, he couldn't read them but he just knew what they were.

Sounds stayed in the air but faded as the sound itself left. He could see the heartbeats of the the man in front of him and the man he couldn't see. Both were fast. He could even see his own, his was abnormally slow and erratic, which was never a good sign. Then he could see two others, fast as well. There were others in the room. Why weren't they helping him?! He saw their words float through the air and linger around the man before his strong voice destroyed the tiny sentence. These things he knew were not there, he repeated in a mantra, for fear of the warmth in his body taking him back under and the visions overwhelming him.

He used all of his strength and leaned forward so his head was no longer touching the other man's shoulder and he could feel that man's breath on his ear. The small almost invisible movement threatened to have him close his eyes and keep them closed. When he felt so good what else mattered?

He kept his eyes open; even though they started to blur in and out of focus and showed.

Neither of his nameless attackers noticed Reid lean forward, he still looked high as fuck and not mentally present.

Ronnie continued to caress Reid's growing erection. He smiled.

He glanced at Hotch and could practically feel the anger radiating off of him.

Ronnie turned his mind back on Reid. He was going to have so much fun fucking him without abandon while his most important people watched, unable to do anything.

He playfully stroked the tip and Ronnie felt Reid lean forward the slightest bit.

"Oh, you like that? Show me how much you like it…Spence."

Reid heard the name, this wasn't Hotch _and he_, this man he didn't know, wasn't allowed to call him that.

Quicker than anyone would have thought possible for a drugged human, the back of Reid's head connected with Eric's chin, knocking him over.

**Whew, that took a while. Hope you liked it! Still taking any suggestions.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I Don't want to give any of my reader's false hope. Reid WILL be raped in the next chapter. This is an M story for a reason.**


End file.
